Hell Yeah
by Lurv
Summary: Pure smut with Alice and Rosalie. *All human*


**A/N: **Hello Readers, this is my FIRST ever lemon. I've never posted one of them before; I usually am selfish and keep them all to myself! Anyways, I've recently discovered that I'm bi after reading some yuri lemons, and I'm still kind of new with this kind of stuff so please be nice. So basically, this is what I want to do with someone on the internet but can't, because I'm a big chicken ass. Got the idea from a lemon with Alice and Bella.

I do not own Twilight

* * *

><p>I stared up at he subtle swirls on the ceiling, tracing them with my eyes. I could feel the throbbing between my legs start to grow more and more unbearable, wishing for someone to slide a dildo into my wet pussy. The laptop was perched on my taut stomach, small IM dings signaling that I got a message.<p>

* * *

><p>I sat up, looking at the lit screen.<p>

_RoseTempora: _Hey baby

I grinned, feeling the wetness between my legs intensify. It was Rose.

_Lick-it: _Mmm, hey baby.

_RoseTempora: _Is that pussy wet for me?

_Lick-it: _Yeah, I want you to stick you tongue deep inside of me, and make me cum all over your face.

_RoseTempora: _Sounds delicious, let's skype.

* * *

><p>I didn't hesitate to click on the little request icon that popped up beside the IM. The blond-headed beauty was staring at me with lusty green eyes, her body bare as far as I could see. I quickly discarded the little clothing I had on and threw it into the hamper.<p>

"Hey baby, let me see that sexy little pussy of yours," She licked her lips.

I tilted the screen down so it was perfectly angled towards my bare lips. "Open them up for me with your fingers," I moaned as I did this, feeling the wetness slurp loudly as I did so. She let out a breathy moan, staring at it with those enticing emeralds.

"Mmm, you're so wet. Your pink lips are just glistening." That was no lie.

"Rose, how do you want me to fuck myself?" I moaned.

"I want you to rub your clit, then just when you're about to cum, stop and lick it off your fingers. Then I want you to take that dildo out of your night stand and fuck yourself hard in the pussy."

I followed her directions, and started rubbing my clit with the pad of my index finger, moving in fast circular motions. A fiery heat spread through my stomach, sending my hips into a wild frenzy to find more friction.

"Oh yeah, mmm, that's sexy. Oh fuck, oh, baby." Rose squeaked on the other end.

When I felt my orgasm coming, I forced myself to stop. It took all my will power to pull my fingers away from my drenched pussy. "Lick it off, baby." Rose moaned. I lifted my fingers to my lips, bringing my tongue out slowly and licking the fluids off my fingers. I smiled when Rose started to finger herself.

When all of my fluid was gone, I reached over to my nightstand and pulled the green dildo out of my drawer. I dipped the tip of it into my pussy; just enough to get it a little wet, and then dragged it up my stomach to my tits, teasing my nipples with it. I rubbed the wetness around on it, dropping my head back and letting loud moans leave my throat.

"Fuck yourself hard with it; let me see you cum all over it."

I stopped teasing my nipples, and brought down the 8 in. dildo to my wet lips. I slid it in slowly the first time, to adjust to the cold plastic, and then slammed it in. I cried out in pleasure, feeling the heat spread across my stomach again. I continued to slam it in and out of myself, pushing it as far as it would go. Rose was moaning as she fingered herself roughly, watching me fuck myself with the dildo.

I could feel my released creeping up around the bend, threatening to push me over the edge.

Just as Rose let out her last groan of her orgasm, I was met with mine.

I continued slamming the dildo into myself, screaming out in pure pleasure as I rode out my orgasm.

Once I stopped slamming into myself I looked at the screen.

"That sexy, Rose?"

She nodded, a wry smile curling the corners of her lips up.

"Hell yeah."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I hope you liked it! I know it's short, and but it's pure smut with Rose and Alice!

R&R

RoseTempara


End file.
